Survival Games
Survival Games is RoaNitrox's second animation series, right after the Book of Enchantment. It was the third animation that advertised Hypixel. Not a single patron was included as Nitrox's Patreon did not include any rewards which allowed people to become added in an animation. As of today, Nitrox is only planning to add emerald and obsidian patrons as background characters for Reverie. Before this, a giveaway on Twitter was hosted allowing six random people (who are WolfBit, Svetch, Dawood562, Sammito, Queenbluemoon1 and Doug_Gravingston) to be characters in the series. Part 1 The camera rises up to reveal the map's spawn. All 24 characters are lifted up by their podiums that surround the middle of the spawn. There were 12 podiums, each would have two tributes on them. The camera starts focusing on the most important teams. Eventually, it provides a shot of Nitrox and Naia, the Power Couple, revealing Nitrox's "annoyance" attitude around her. The countdown for the start of the game begins. Before the number "1" disappears, a shot of the sky and tower is seen as tributes either run away from the middle, fr rush to it, in attempt to obtain supplies. NinjaCharlieT slowly walks to the middle, somehow being able to be as fast as other tributes who ran. Once he makes it, he pulls out an iron ax, faces to his left and kills WolfBit while he looks inside of it. HowEVER, Notch, stabs NinjaCharlieT in the back with a golden sword. (despite the fact that Fredisaal, Abraham, Sammito and Eagle_Empire were in between the two of them) Risel then climbs the chests, jumps in the air and axes his Eagle_Empire. Her teammate, Lynna, hurls two axes to kill the two derpy turtles who attempted to run away from the middle. Nitrox pulls a bow out of a chest and an arrow and gets ambushed by Svetch only to kick him away and shoot an arrow to his chest. He then exits spawn and forgets to get the other arrow in the same chest. Nitrox runs on the beach and gets stalked by Fredisaal, as Abraham walks beside him, observing the same person. He then jumps on a tree to get an extra arrow from another chest to compensate for what he forgot to obtain before. Nitrox spots Arbiter617 and MrSamSmall in front of a chest on the beach. Arbiter617 pulls out a stone sword out of the chest and gives it to MrSamSmall and then continues to check the same chest. Nitrox charges up his bow in order to shoot Arbiter617, however, Lynna shoots first and steals the kill. Nitrox is then ambushed by Risel and shoots her, but misses. He then runs away to an island across the ocean as Lynna and MrSamSmall start fighting with swords (Sam dies in the process since we see Lynna in Part 5). Part 2 Nitrox enters an island with what seems to be an ancient site. Risel, who followed him, jumps down from a high place in front of him. The two peoplez fight to the point where Nitrox ends up unarmed on the floor, losing his "weapon", after Risel kicks his bow out of the way. Risel gets ready to swing her ae, but then, Naia fires an arrow to her back, saving Nitrox. Naia smiles at Nitrox lovingly, but Nitrox apparently has not decided to trust her yet. His eyes narrow. Naia then seems to be telling him how she obtained her bo , the 'explanation' includes her jumping behind their podium only to find a chest right beneath it. Naia then pulls Nitrox up(after he rolls his eyes) and continues to loot the island, finding a healing potion. Nitrox finds an apple. LittleThomasKid is then shown running across a forest as Dawood562 falls down in front of the screen after being stabbed by Fredisaal. Abraham pops up beside Fredisaal and fires an arrow at LittleThomasKid's heel, knocking the front of his body to the floor. Fredisaal then walks up to his soon-to-be corpse and stabs his head.This is a brutal kill by Fredisaal. Fredisaal walks away and gets his sword in the right position as Nitrox and Naia, the Power Couple, stalk the two from the top of a tree. Nitrox pulls out an arrow,but gets stopped by Naia who advicss his to shoot Abraham who was currently checking LittleThomasKid's loot, instead of Fredisaal. Both of them fire one arrow each to Abraham's back and scare Fredisaal off. The sunset occurs in between two scenes before Nitrox climbs a tree where Naia is sitting on. Nitrox pulls out an apple and gives Naia an apple which, to many shippers, was considered to be a small date that also alleviated potential hunger. Then. the two look up at the sky and appear to be enjoying the view together as the powerful yet cute, Power Couple! Part 3 This part starts off with a shot of Danichuu running out of a cave being follow by _Jenn. _Jenn gets stabbed in the back by Notch's golden sword. Danichuu looks back in anger right before Herobrine throws an iron sword at her back, knocking her down to the floor. After this, Fredisaal approaches and gets spotted by the two Minecraft "Gods" and spring towards them to start a fight. Herobrine springs towards Fredi as well, making their swords clash. Fredisaal fights using his one sword and limbs for 1/3 of the fight and then eventually grabs Danicuu's sword in order to fend both Notch and Herobrine's. Notch and Herobrine both kick Fredisaal in the intestine pushing him in between two blocks, cornering him. Nitrox and Naia watch from above and get ready to shoot two out of three of the tributes in front of them. Sammito sneaks up behind the tree and lights it on fire with the flint and steel, which makes it falls on Notch, Herobrine and Fredisaal. The two main protagonists jump off the tree before it falls and Notch, Herobrine and Fredisaal run out of the way. Notch and Herobrine run towards the direction facing Danichuu's corpse as Fredisaal runs the opposite direction. Naia kicks Sammito's stomach and ducks, allowing Nitrox to fire an arrow at him. Fredisaal stares at Notch and Herobrine and walks back, making it seem like he is following Nitrox and Naia, despite this actually not being the case. Nitrox and Naia run towards a lake and see Queenbluemoon1 and Doug_Gravingston aonthe other side. Part 4 Queenbluemoon1 and Doug_Gravingston turn around and look Nitrox and Naia for a while. Naia and Queenbluemoon1 charge up their bow and Doug_Gravingston jumps in the water. Nitrox throws his bow at Doug_Gravingston vertically before he hits it away with his iron axe. itrox jumps in the water to fight Doug_Gravingston as they start fighting with their fists, this results in Doug_Gravingston punching Nitrox into the water. Naia and Queenbluemoon1 fire arrows at each other and then walks to the side of the lake to start fighting using their limbs. Doug_Gravingston slowly walks forward to finish off Nitrox in the water, but he jumps out and socks the axe ot of Doug's hands to get a hold of it himself. Nitrox tries to swing the axe a Doug_Gravingston, but he ducks, the axe i thrown to Naia instead. Naia kicks Queenbluemoon1 down and gets ready to axe hr, however, simultaneously, Doug_Gravingston holds Nitrox's neck and throws him at Naia. Nitrox flies into Naia and they both fall down adorabley.Nitrox and her get cornered and then switch roles, making it so Nitrox fights Queenbluemoon1 and Naia faces Doug_Gravingston. Doug_Gravingston turns Naia around and grabs her arms as Nitrox fires an arrow to the sky using Queenbluemoon1's bow as he stops her from hitting him. Nitrox holds Queenbluemoon1 up as a shield where the arrow inevitably landed on. Naia is struggling against Doug_Gravingston's hold on her arms. Doug_Gravingston looks at Queenbluemoon1, being surprised that his "partner" has been killed, he gets distracted enough for Naia to kick his left leg and land a punch on his face. A shot of the tower hallway is provided as it quickly transitions to a bird's eye view of the top floor of the tower. A nether star(or in this case, The Blitz Star) rises from the top of the end portal block hole. A sparkling beacon of aqua blue light is summoned and goes through the roof of the tower's library informing all tributes about the location of the Blitz Star. Part 5 It is nighttime. A shot of the spawn is seen with some of the corpses being visible. After seven and a half minutes of hiding, FearRaiser finally appears running out of the tower entrance only to be axed by Lynna. Lynna does not pull the axe out of his skin and climbs up the tower instead. She eventually makes it to the room with the Blitz Star only to be stopped from obtaining it by Fredisaal. Fredisaal swings his sword at her, causing her to backflip and raise her fists. Fredisaal swings at he, but misses again as he gets punched two times and then kicked into the Blitz Star's podium. Lynna tries to hit Fredi with her elbow and misses and then gets her neck grabbed by Fredisaal's right arm and smacked into a cauldron. Fredisaal then throws her out of the window and caused her to die from fall damage. And she died with a stern face-- seriously, why stern? Notch and Herobrine climb up the tower to the point where you can see the tower's hallway and meet up with Fredisaal. Fredisaal puts his Wither sword(obtained from the Blitz Star) forward as Herobrine runs and frontflips while turning around to be in the right position to attack Fredisaal from behind. Fredisaal kicks him away and blocks Notch's golden sword from hitting him, then kicks him away as well. Nitrox and Naia arrive at the entrance of the tower and spot the corpses of both FearRaiser and Lynna and then quickly climb up. Fredisaal and Notch continue slashing their swords against each other before Fredisaal kicks him through the curve flights of stairs with his golden sword dropping to the ground beforehand. Fredisaal looks back and slashes his sword on Herobrine's four times and then finishes him off with the Wither Sword. Nitrox and Naia finish climbing up the last flight of stairs needed in order to face Fredisaal. Fredisaal's Wither sword dissolves in Herobrine as he takes a hold of his iron sword. Nitrox jumps to take Notch's sword and then jumps again to fight with Fredisaal. Naia jumps to the next flight of stairs and fires an arrow only for it to get evaded by Fredisaal moving his arm aside. Nitrox and Naia walk away and climb to the top of the tower. Nitrox and Fredisaal enter the top floor while sword fighting as Naia watches them from behind. Fredisaal punches Nitrox to the edge of the room and tries to slice Naia. Naia performs a front-flip to dodge his sword and jumps out the window, landing on the roof. Fredisaal follows her as she attempts to punch him. Fredi blocks the punch, knees her, and knocks her to the ground. Fredi is about to kill Naia when Nitrox appears in front of the window, and seeing the scene, his eyes widen and he jumps to protect Naia from the sword (instead of simply stabbing Fredisaal from behind). Naia is shocked as Fredi gets his sword out of Nitrox's "corpse" and gets ready to swing the weapon at Naia. Naia grabs Nitrox's dropped golden sword and impales Fredi before kicking him away. Fredi's corpse dances off to the ground. Naia sits on the roof to put Nitrox on her lap as Nitrox opens his eyes one last time. The camera zooms out and the last part of the series ends. But after the credits and names, there is a secret ending. If you want to know what it is, scroll down(SPOILERS). = Characters * Nitrox & Naia * Svetch,Wolfbit & NinjaCharlieT * Risel,Sammito & EagleEmpire * Crazyswimmer11 & SquigglePlayz_MC * Arbiter617 & MrSamSmall * Dawood562,AbrahamAnimations & LitteThomasKid * Danichuu & _Jenn * Queenbluemoon1 & DougGravingston * FearRaiser & Lynna * Notch & Herobrine * Fredisaal Death Order 24th- Wolfbit (by NinjaCharlieT) 23rd- NinjaCharlieT (by Notch) 22nd- Empire Eagle Empire (by Risel) 21st- SquigglePlayz_MC (by Lynna ) 20th- Crazyswimmer11 (by Lynna) 19th- Svetch (by Nitrox ) 18th- Arbiter 617 (by Lynna) 17th- Risel (by Naia) 16th- MrSamSmall(by Lynna, now before you ask me why this is the case, the shot showing Naia get a healing potion also has Lynna and Sam fighting in the background, and this is after Risel is killed) 15th- Dawood562 (by Fredisaal) 14th- LittleThomasKid (by Fredisaal) 13th- AbrahamAnimations (by Naia) 12th- _Jenn (by Notch) 11th- Danichuu (by Herobrine ) 10th- Sammito (by Nitrox) 9th- Queenbluemoon1 (by Nitrox) 8th- Doug Gravingston (by Naia) 7th- FearRaiser (by Lynna) 6th- Lynna (by Fredisaal) 5th- Notch (by Fredisaal) 4th- Herobrine (by Fredisaal) 3rd- FrediSaal (by Naia) 2nd- RoA Nitrox (by FrediSaal) survived because of a healing potion Victor(s) - Naia / Naia and Nitrox Killcounts # Fredisaal (5.5) # Lynna (5) # Naia (4) # RoA Nitrox (3) # Notch/ (2) # Herobrine/NinjaCharlieT/Risel (1) Trivia * When Dawood562 dies in Part 2, he is seen briefly skidding across the floor whilst an arrow sound is heard, meaning that it was entirely possible Abraham killed him. However, in the credits, he is seen being stabbed in the back by Fredisaal, who also emerged from behind Dawood in Part 2. Therefore he must have been seen after he was stabbed as Fredi freed his sword, so it's unknown why an arrow was heard. * In Part 2, Dawood562 was also believed by viewers who hadn't paid close attention to Part 1 to be the teammate of LittleThomasKid. *cough*Hyper*cough* * Sam Small was the only player to die offscreen (not counting players such as crazyswimmer11, where the camera cut off right before death) * LittleThomasKid's death at the hands of Fredisaal is arguably the most brutal on the channel, as he gets pinned to the ground by an arrow, and stabbed through the head by Fredisaal. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 4.40.56 PM.png|Naia is knocked to the ground. From Survival Games animation by BPS. Screen Shot 2017-08-17 at 1.33.20 PM.png|Nitrox sees Naia about to be killed, and prepares to jump. Screen Shot 2017-08-13 at 6.33.14 PM.png|Nitrox and Naia at the beginning of Survival Games. From Survival Games Animation by BPS. Screen Shot 2017-08-13 at 5.52.45 PM.png|Naia when she and Nitrox are dueling Queenbluemoon1 and Doug Gravingston. From Survival Games Animation by BPS. Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 7.30.45 PM.png|Fredisaal before he stabs LittleThomasKid. From BPS animation Survival Games. Secret Ending (WARNING: There are spoilers for those who want to watch the secret ending themselves.) The Secret Ending: After all the names and credits, the music restarts and we see Naia sitting on a rooftop-ledge thing. She is looking at the horizon. Naia then leans backward and puts her arms out behind her. We then see Nitrox, alive and well, with a rare sly smile on his face. He is leaning against his Turbo Cart Racer car. He then leans forward and goes to join Naia, {his girlfriend?}. While he is walking, there is a flashback in faded col to after the 'ending'. Naia is back in the Blitz Star room, where she gently lowers Nitrox's apparently dead body down. Naia is kneeling on one nee, and supports Nitrox's body with her leg. She then pulls out the healing potion with a worried look on her face. She pours the potion into his mouth, and he reawakens. Naia carefully lifts up his head a little with her otherarm, and smiles at him lovingly. They look at each other. From the comments beneath the video, it is obvious that many fans and shippers thought they would kiss at the end. We then see Nitrox next to Naia. Naia turns to look at him, and then we see the two tributes looking at the horizon together. The REAL ending ends now. Page created by TheBeanOfLegend and Inferno_Metal Edited by TheBeanOfLegend, HyperStanners and Pegasus1245 = Category:Animations Category:Nitrox Category:Minecraft Category:Hypixel